Dream to Death
by Akai-neechan
Summary: They all had their dreams that kept them moving on. Now, as the Pirate king stared at the crowd before him, he remembers. DarkFic, CharacterDeath


**Dream to Death**

Big screens were laid all over the world and an impressive crowd stood in front of the execution ground in Loguetown, all for the long awaited fall of another King. The world anticipated Roger's death all over again even though the one who kneeled in front of them was not him.

Monkey D. Luffy, at the age of nineteen, still considered a boy by many, stood there in his tattered vest and knee-long jeans and, of course, that ridiculous strawhat. An appearance that was far from intimidating, yet he still held that same title as the one from 24 years ago. The Pirate King.

From atop the platform, he gazed down towards the many faces – some familiar, others he'd only seen on photos and still others he had never laid eyes on before. A magnificent crowd, standing there and waiting. Waiting for him.

But unlike Roger, he had nothing to give them. He had lost it all. All he had left now was that title he had dreamed of for so long… but even that meant nothing to him.

Because he had lost them all to their dreams.

Looking back, the first one to join him had been the first one he lost. Roronoa Zoro, his First Mate and the Greatest Swordsman in the world… had fallen victim to the very injuries he received while defeating Mihawk.

The battle had been completely terrifying for the crew. Because as they witnessed the furious attacks on both sides and the fresh wounds opening after every strike, they could do nothing but watch.

Luffy wouldn't let them. Most of them screamed at him, told him to 'Go help him, dammit!', but he wouldn't move. He had made a promise to never stand in Zoro's way, and it was a promise he would uphold until the end.

Sanji and Usopp seemed to be the only ones who stood by him then. It was understandable, after all, that one year back, they had been the only ones to witness the first fight between those extraordinary swordsmen. Back then Zoro hadn't stood a chance.

Now, he was winning.

After one last strike Mihawk fell and their comrade screamed to the sky, extending that white katana. But it was all he could do before he, too, crumbled to the ground.

The next week was horrible for all of them. Day after day Chopper would fight for the swordsman's life. It was just one thing after the other – severe blood loss, problems with breathing, internal injuries, infection… The list went on and on. The injuries were so severe that in the end, it was trough sheer willpower that Zoro awoke.

And it was only to thank them, before he passed away.

His death had been the first big step towards the change. It crushed them. They couldn't recover for weeks after the loss, and ever then things were never the same.

Still, they continued with renewed focus and determination to reach the end of the world, as if accomplishing their dreams would bring them closer to him. They remained on their journey and never strayed from their path.

And so, another year passed. The adventures came one after another in this new world, until they finally neared the end of it.

They were headed towards the next to the last island, when they sailed right through a legend.

All Blue.

The sea of every chef's dreams. Sanji was practically shining with joy. It was such a happiness that seemed to radiate from him in waves and wash over the rest of the crew, bringing their spirits up. They were positive they had never seen this overjoyed side of him and it proved for a good enough reason to forget the pain for a little while and have a great time.

But even that happiness was short lived. On the very next day, as they were still slowly sailing through the legend-proved-reality, they were attacked. It was the first time a fight this intense was held in open sea, the first time an enemy of this level charged at them.

One of the Four Emperors of the New World – Kaidou.

They all had their hands full with the enemies, trying to stay alive and defeat them, so no one really saw what happened.

What they did see, though, broke them even more.

Because they saw the blood and they saw the sword stabbed through his gut. They saw his dark figure falling overboard and they saw the man-eating fish from all the four Blues tearing it apart.

The shock of the loss almost cost them more lives as Nami and Chopper crumbled in tears and the hold of Robin's many hands was the only thing that held Luffy from jumping after their cook.

In the end they won the battle, but having lost something much more precious tore them apart.

As if that hadn't been enough, their tears weren't granted the time to dry up before they reached the next island of their journey. An island nobody but Roger's crew had ever passed.

Because of the deadly illness that would strike everyone who set foot on it.

The entire crew came down with it, with the sole exception of Brook, who was, after all 'Only bones! Yohohoho!'. Still, even despite his bed-ridden state, Chopper pushed on and tried desperately to find a cure. With the help of their musician and after many failed attempts, he succeeded in making the recipe.

But he had too little time. With indescribable effort he managed to create four doses of it, before he lost the battle against the illness.

Being the only one who was in shape to do anything at all, Brook quickly started to prepare the crew for the medicine. Only then did he realize that despite of their doctor's desperate work, they were still one dose short.

Feeling dread crushing him, the skeleton didn't know what to do. He couldn't just decide which of them not to save; there was no way he'd be able to live with himself after something like that. But if he didn't act soon, he was going to lose more of them.

It was in that dreadful moment when Usopp opened his eyes and in a final act of bravery told his comrade to leave him to his fate.

When the rest of them woke up they were crushed by guild and grief.

The nine-person pirate crew that had, what seemed like a life time ago, proclaimed war on the World Government, and even openly opposed the Tenryuubito, had so cruelly been reduced to five people without the will to continue on.

It was only the sacrifice of their marksman and the knowledge that most of those they lost would kick their asses if they stopped that kept them going.

And so, broken and still mourning the deaths, the Strawhats reached the last island – the end of the world, Raftel.

There, standing before One Piece and facing the truth of the world, they couldn't help but wonder how so many lives could be wasted over a lie.

That was when the Government attacked. A fleet rivaling the one that had long ago waited to face against Whitebeard arrived to exterminate that single crew.

Grief turned into anger, sorrow into rage. They used the deaths of their friends to give them strength and reason to fight and survive.

Still they were no match.

Robin was forever frozen standing next to the Rio Poneglyph, her hands crossed for battle and tears streaming her face.

Nami found the hard way that even her Thunder Tempo wasn't as fast as light.

Franky fell holding back the mass of lava that was heading towards the Ship of Dreams.

And, in the end, Luffy and Brook blasted their way out of there with the single minded determination to fulfill one last promise.

The very next day word of the new Pirate King reached even the most remote places. It was met with worry and happiness, doubt and excitement, sorrow and pride.

And as the world celebrated and mourned, the Pirate King and his last comrade stood in the bottom of the twin peaks and learned the devastating news that they had been just a month too late.

Just a month ago Labboon had still been there, waiting. Just a month ago a pirate crew had entered the Grand Line. And just a month ago they had slayed the whale that had been in their way.

It was the last Brook could take. With a final pained cry, he joined his dear friend at the bottom of the sea.

And now, hardly a week later, the world waited, holding their breath and they all had their eyes on the captain without a crew.

And as the executioners on both sides brought their weapons up, Luffy could only speak four simple words:

"Don't dream to death."

And then it was all over.


End file.
